The movement of can lids and related flat shaped articles from the stamping press to the curling machine is relatively difficult as each of the lids must be moved in a controlled spaced arrangement to feed onto the curling or crimping machine to be crimped to the desired shape prior to receiving the adhesive or thermoplastic resin in the sealing area of the circumference groove of the lid.
Currently, an elastomeric belt together with a vacuum means is used on the stamping press or shell press of the minster press type to handle the lids being stamped or punched out on the so called die cushion or anvil means. Where the press punches 22 lids per stroke with the lids being air blown onto an inclined conveyor which drops the lids on a very fast moving belt. These belts wear out very quickly and have to be replaced. The replacement of these belts results in several hours of down time plus the enormous cost of the replacement belt.
When air conveyors were attempted to be used to handle beer cans lids, problems were experienced with shingling and other problems, so belt conveyors are still used.